A. Field of the Invention
The present in relates to the field of wrist worn watches; more specifically, a wrist watch that has personal alarm means integrated theron.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses an athletic sports wristwatch that has timing features as well as local time displays provided thereon in conjunction with a pulse sensor integrated into a bottom surface that is in dermal contact with the end user's wrist in order to detect pulse; wherein the wrist watch farther provides for location based technologies integrated therein along with a panic button, which when depressed shall communicate a distress signal to the local authorities and working in conjunction with the location-based technology shall communicate the location of the wristwatch thereto; wherein the wristwatch may further include a speaker to emit an audible alarm from said wristwatch; wherein the wristwatch may be synched with another wristwatch in order to provide an alarm there between, and via a cell phone tower.
The Kawata et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,853) discloses a wristwatch with a vibrating alarm. However, the wristwatch is incapable of detecting pulse, and providing location based alarm to a local authority in the event of depression of a panic button.
The Besson Parent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0101160) discloses a wristwatch that can contact 911 emergency service and has a global positioning feature. However, the wristwatch is silent as to a panic button and pulse sensor.
The Woo et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,548) discloses a wrist watch that has GPS. However, the wristwatch does not include a panic button or a pule sensor
The Nosworthy Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0238768) discloses a wristwatch having integrated GPS tracking, behavior monitoring, and panic alarm devices. However, the wristwatch is silent as to a panic button and pulse sensor.
The Griffin et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0121756) discloses an individual emergency tracking system for providing efficient notification to authorities and family that an individual is experiencing an emergency. However, the wristwatch is silent as to a panic button and pulse sensor.
The Neher Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,362,778) discloses a wrist-worn personal location system that utilizes GPS technology to track a user, which includes a panic button to transmit an emergency signal. However, the wristwatch is silent as to a pulse sensor.
The Saylor et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0231551) discloses a health indicating watch which is capable of measuring and displaying by digital readout the user's temperature, pulse, and blood pressure. However, the watch is not an athletic sports wristwatch directed to providing a personal alarm with the integration of a pulse sensor, panic button, and location based technology such as GPS.
The Zhou et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0250440) discloses a wristwatch device comprising a GPS receiver, wireless transceiver, bio-sensor, and ECG worn by a person and which transmits a GPS signal location to a specified service when vital signals indicate the need for emergency care. However, the watch is not an athletic sports wristwatch directed to providing a personal alarm with the integration of a pulse sensor, panic button, and location based technology such as GPS.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe an athletic sports wristwatch that has timing features as well as local time displays provided thereon in conjunction with a pulse sensor integrated into a bottom surface that is in dermal contact with the end user's wrist in order to detect pulse; wherein the wrist watch further provides for location based technologies integrated therein along with a panic button, which when depressed shall communicate a distress signal to the ideal authorities and working in conjunction with the location-based technology shall communicate the location of the wristwatch thereto; wherein the wristwatch may further include a speaker to emit an audible alarm from said wristwatch; wherein the wristwatch may be synched with another wristwatch in order to provide an alarm there between, and via a cell phone tower. In this regard, the personal alarm watch departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.